


Secret Message

by NatsuTawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Biology, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuTawa/pseuds/NatsuTawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2016汪酱生贺wwww有肉w<br/>绞尽脑汁写出来的悬疑剧，觉得自己是智障……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Message

**Author's Note:**

> ×第2节开车有，Emiya x 库丘林，库丘林受  
> ×血腥描写有  
> ×本文中的所有生物和机械常识通通是作者胡扯的  
> ×题图是作者自己在英国拍的，据说夏至日的今天会在巨石阵举办庆典，似乎是凯尔特时期流传下来的传统（没人想知道  
> ×以上还请知悉

0．  
跳脱了既定框架的相遇与别离在眼前交替上映，粗糙的画面上噪点密布，层叠着嵌进视网膜之下。  
不安定的疼痛侵袭着右边的太阳穴，突突跳动着的血管声嘶力竭地诉说着在那焦躁阴影中流淌着何种渴望。  
演练了无数次的话语却在张开双唇的瞬间化为了咽喉深处一声喑哑的叹息。  
时间无法按直线前进。  
话语无法有的放矢。

“这是为了与你再一次的相遇。”

1.  
Emiya把黑色的长柄伞收了起来，伞尖滴落的水珠不意外的沾湿了西裤裤脚。将伞插进门口的篓子里，他推门走进了面前的西餐厅。  
这场夏季的暴雨来地突然，完全符合季节的特征。雨水在西餐厅的遮阳棚上汇成小小的河流，再沿着锯齿形的边缘凝聚成圆形的水珠滴下，又撞击到门廊下那桃粉色的紫阳花瓣上，被分割成更加细小的球状液体，四溅开来。云层压得很低，乌泱泱地叠在一起，连昼色也带走了三分。没有闪电雷鸣，至少现在没有。  
餐厅门上的铃铛随着Emiya的动作响了一声，尾音迅速的被接踵而至地雨落声掩盖。潮湿的气息见缝插针地尾随穿着职业套装的深肤色青年闯入了店里，又立即被厚重的玻璃门隔绝在外。  
因为暴雨天气，店里有几分清冷，大多数一看就是路遇暴雨而来此暂避的客人。刀叉撞击盘子的声音、低低的交谈声和不知名的轻音乐混杂在一起，让人竟有些提不起劲儿来。  
临窗的位置上坐着一位肤色白皙的青年，他有着鸽血红般引人注目的双瞳，穿一件松垮垮的短袖帽衫，领口的束绳放到最低，露出了形状分明的锁骨，钴色长发松松散散地搭在肩头，流线般好看的颈部线条在那之下若隐若现。他手中捏着一个皱巴巴的烟盒在桌子上轻轻敲打，和立牌上“请勿吸烟”几个字相映成趣；至于他的注意力，则完全被落地窗外的瓢泼大雨牢牢抓住，完全没有注意到刚刚走进店里的Emiya。  
在门口的地垫上擦了几下湿淋淋的鞋底，Emiya快步走到了蓝发青年对面的椅子前。  
“等很久了吗？”他脱掉肩头被雨水濡湿的西装外套，把领带取下来塞进外套的口袋里，解开衬衣最上面两颗扣子，仿佛在这个动作之前一直呼吸困难般长吁一口气，然后拉开椅子坐了下来。  
回过神来的库丘林把视线从雨中收了回来，将烟盒往桌上一拍，抬起双手抱在胸前，挑了挑半边眉毛，“是啊，感觉饿得都能吃下三头羊了，今天这顿你是非请不可了。”  
随着库丘林的动作，Emiya注意到今天的他没有将那头长发如常般束起，就这样任其顺着肩部的线条尽数滑落下来。这不常见的模样让Emiya有种奇妙的违和感，仿佛面前的人和平时有什么不太一样的地方——但非要他说出来，却又言语难尽。  
要说不解风情，Emiya大概能在库丘林的排名榜上雄踞前三名之一，然而今天是作为恋人的两人月度一次的约会日，Emiya终是强行压住了直抵喉头的疑问，转而调侃起来：“犬类可一般不会进食自己看守的动物。”  
“嗯……那我要这个最贵的套餐好了。”  
意料之外的，面前的人竟然没有还嘴，甚至没有一丝反驳的意思，只是自顾自地打开菜单，用手指在其中一页上敲了两下。  
果然还是太奇怪了……  
这么思考着的下一秒，Emiya已经半撑起身子去仔细端详对面之人的脸庞。原本端端正正被摆在桌面上的汤勺，被他的动作牵连，跌落在光洁的大理石地面上，发出清脆的声响。  
突然凑近的脸庞让正好从菜单上抬头的库丘林条件反射地全身一僵，接着半眯起那双鲜红的眸子，露出了疑惑的表情。  
眼前的脸和记忆中分毫不差，即便化成灰Emiya也不会错认；但那心间升起的奇妙感觉如鲠在喉，让他又愣愣看了好几秒才退回自己的座位上。  
云层间不合时宜地突然擦出了闪电，将本有些昏暗的咖啡厅映了个通透，接着隆隆的雷声渐次在耳边响了起来。服务生快步走过来，捡起汤勺之后将遮光窗帘拉下一半，接着询问了两人的点餐内容。库丘林如其所言点了最贵的套餐，而突然间心事重重的Emiya只草草扫了一眼菜单，便随意点了些东西用以果腹。  
气氛染上了一种理所当然的尴尬感，话语似乎凝固在了时间的缝隙里。库丘林把烟盒装回牛仔裤的口袋里，反正也不能抽，拿在手里打转反而更加难受。他喝了一口服务生刚端上来的柠檬水，清了清嗓子，先开了口。  
“我说……Emiya你有点儿奇怪。突然在公共场合凑那么近，以前你可不会这么干，怎么？太久没见想我了吗？”  
轻佻的语气，一如既往的满满自信，Emiya此刻又觉得似乎是自己误判了。也许真的只是月余不见产生的错觉？  
“不……我才是觉得你有点儿奇怪。”  
“我？”  
“也可能是我的错觉……但你……今天没把头发束起来，总觉得，哪里不太一样。”  
“诶——有吗？……就当我偶尔想制造点儿新鲜感如何？”说着，库丘林低垂下眼帘，撩起一缕散落肩头的长发，指尖轻轻摩挲着发尾。这个动作在Emiya看来，莫名的有些色情。  
交谈间，服务生端来了库丘林点的前菜，肥润的鹅肝被切成小块摆在表面裹了焦糖的苹果片下——要说这家餐厅提供的，倒也不是多么正宗的法式菜肴，更大程度上比较像是高档餐厅的模仿者。  
库丘林叉起一块鹅肝塞进嘴里，甜腻的焦糖混合着鲜肥的鹅肝在他口中混合出一种浓浓的油腻感。  
“哇，果然不是越贵就越好吃啊。”好不容易让那团肥腻的膏状物体顺着食道滑进胃袋里，库丘林咂着舌拿起水杯狂喝了几口，接着把剩下的几块往Emiya面前一推。“这玩意儿我消受不来，全给你好了……反正你那舌头好像比本大爷的高贵一点儿。”  
对话内容好像又被拉回了两人的日常，库丘林皱着眉头的表情和有一次他偷吃Emiya刚做好的炖菜被烫到舌头的样子完全重合了起来。  
果然还是自己的错觉吗？只不过是没有束起头发而已，自己为什么要这样斤斤计较这种微不足道的细节呢？  
“可能不只高贵一点儿吧，毕竟我不在的时候，你吃的那些食物，连狗粮都算不上吧？”看也没看被推到自己面前的鹅肝，Emiya放松下来，往后靠在椅背上，目光穿过杯盏的峻岭，直直落在库丘林脸上。  
“说到这个……确实是很久没吃你做的菜了……咳，也不是说想吃啦，味道不错的食物谁也不想拒绝嘛。”意式蔬菜汤被端了上来，库丘林用勺子在汤碗里搅动，把本就炖到软烂的西芹几乎压成了泥状。汤的表面浮着一层油沫，看起来口感并不会清爽。“你不是说因为言峰教授的新论文还需要做数据收集，你们忙得焦头烂额，我们才基本没时间见面吗？上次见你是什么时候来着……？”  
“……一个半月前。”Emiya不禁从椅背里又直起身来，上身微微前倾，将手指交叠在一起放在了桌面上，“确切地说，是42天。抱歉。”  
“啊，我又没有怪你的意思。”库丘林抬起头来。“老子是那么小气的人吗？”  
“有时候是挺小气，特别是……会在奇怪的地方置气。”所以今天才会觉得你稍微有点儿奇怪呢。Emiya把最后一句话咽进肚子里。  
“那么，”库丘林舀起一勺汤，送到嘴边，喝完之后用舌尖舔了舔被油沫湿润的唇瓣，“今天可以去你家吧。”  
这个提议并没有任何值得反驳之点，Emiya几乎免去了思考的过程，就直接点了点头。  
窗外的雨势似乎渐小，却全然没有停歇的意思。  
“下雨天适合睡觉。”蓝发青年又自顾自补充了一句。

 

2 .  
他站在一望无际的原初之海中。  
腥腻与蜜糖的气息混杂，浅橙色的液体漫过脚踝。  
燃烧着的烈日将四周映得通透，却感觉不到那投下的光线中有半丝热度。  
目所能及之处，遍布着金属的枝桠。明明是树木的形状，却有着金属的质感；明明有着金属的构造，却开出了白色的花来。  
那花朵上带着锈蚀的痕迹，浅金色的花蕊里渗出的血色液体如断线珍珠滴落在他脚下那片浅橙之海里。  
没有风。于是他钴蓝色的发丝只是松松散散垂在肩头，贴着光裸的后背曲线。  
渐渐地，水漫上来了；又或者，他沉下去了。  
并没有什么区别。  
先是膝盖，然后是大腿，接着是盆骨、后腰、胸口……直至那腥甜的液体灌满鼻腔，将他没顶。  
就连视野也变成了橙黄色，金属的枝桠也好、锈蚀的淌血花朵也好，都不复存在。  
这毫不痛苦。他想。

 

3 .  
微凉的空气贴上了后背，库丘林一个激灵醒了过来。  
床头的电子闹钟上，数字正好从05:54跳跃到05:55。巧合一般的时间点并没能让他的目光多停留一秒。  
雨还是没有停。这感觉仿佛还能下上个三天三夜。  
原本睡在身边的Emiya不见了踪影，床单上并没有残存多少温度，看来是已经起身有一会儿了。库丘林坐起身来，原本被拉到胸口位置的薄毯滑落至腰间。他不记得自己昨晚是否有好好盖上被子——欢爱之后疲惫总是尾随而至——想来应该是Emiya为自己盖好了毯子，然后自己又在梦中翻转过身躯，才让后背暴露在了空气中。  
他用食指和拇指捏了捏鼻梁，感觉梦中那甜腥味道的液体还残留在鼻腔里。所幸，空气中雨水的气息仿佛要溢出来一般涌了上来，迅速地驱散了那味道。落雨之声从某个未关的窗户外直传耳畔，压得人胸口烦躁。  
懒得去寻找昨日被随手丢得乱七八糟的衣服，库丘林裸着身子从床上挪动到了地毯上。长度合适的柔软绒毛温暖地接纳了他光裸的双足，绵柔的触感在指尖和脚底的皮肤上摩擦着。蓝色长发散乱地滑落肩头，遮去了留在后颈和锁骨上的吻痕；然而在他迈开双腿的时候，大腿内侧那些露骨的痕迹又呈于眼前，在泛着浅粉的白色肌肤上格外显眼。  
循着雨声而去，他来到了厨房。  
厨房的窗开着，阴云密布的天空看起来仿佛触手可及。雨并不大，然而正是这种连绵不绝的细雨最是让人心烦意乱。  
Emiya只穿着睡裤，上半身裸露的肌肉线条优美，配合黝黑肤色，很难让人相信他只是一名在基因研究所工作的助理研究员。此时他正在将烧好的热水倒进陶瓷茶壶里。冒着热气的水流从热水壶嘴里画出优美的曲线，落进身材浑圆的茶壶里；洋甘菊的味道开始淡淡地弥漫在空气中。  
“我泡了花草茶。”盖上壶盖之后还需稍等片刻，Emiya转过身。库丘林斜倚在厨房门上，双手抱在胸前，脸上并没有太多情绪显露。  
“你看起来精神不太好。”Emiya又说道。“是最近上课不顺利吗？昨天也没有机会细问。”  
“还好吧……”库丘林挠了挠头，似乎欲言又止。他在市中心的游泳馆做青少年游泳教练，还曾经培养出过好几个国家队选手。  
“昨晚……”  
“怎么？意犹未尽？”库丘林笑了起来。  
Emiya摇摇头，“你似乎做了很久噩梦。”  
“……哦，是吗，我不太记得。”刚爬上脸上的笑容消失了，库丘林微微皱起了眉，旋即转移了话题，“先不说我，这么久没见了，不如给我讲讲研究院里最近有没有什么有趣的事情吧。我记得你那个同事……叫什么来着？远坂凛？还有神神秘秘的言峰教授……？我觉得他一看就没有在做什么正事儿……”  
“我跟你提过远坂吗？”茶泡好了，Emiya从橱柜里拿出两个杯子，其中一个上印着蓝色的狗状生物——那是他们一起去爱尔兰旅游时买的纪念品——另一只上则印着附近超市的标志，大小倒是几乎一样。他把茶倒进杯子里，接着把印着蓝狗的杯子递给库丘林。“我不太确定跟你讲过没有了，她父亲很早就去世了……”  
话题被成功的牵引到了幼年丧父的远坂凛身上。她是Emiya的同事，两人一起为教授言峰绮礼做助理研究员，研究方向则是日渐热门的话题：“细胞的自愈及再生能力”——何种等级的伤口才是细胞自愈的极限？这种极限是否可以通过人为手段或是基因重组来进行突破？——围绕着这一课题，他们努力为当代医学做着贡献。  
Emiya一边讲述着研究所里的日常，一边慢慢喝完了杯中的花草茶；库丘林则抱着杯子一口未动，直至那杯身变得冰冷，热气消散无踪。厨房里只有抽油烟机上的灯亮着，莹白色的灯光仅仅照亮了其下的水壶和Emiya的一小半侧脸。整个人都站在阴影里的库丘林，嫣红的双瞳却格外明亮。气温因窗外的雨而越来越低，不出一会儿库丘林就觉得自己冷的几乎要发颤了。  
这样的气温令他冷静了下来，从那无尽之海的梦中，从……昨夜与眼前之人仿佛虚幻一般的温存记忆中。  
但与那逐渐冷静的大脑不同，渐渐冰冷的肢体却渴求着温度。渴求着存活之物与灼烧内心的情热。  
于是库丘林向前几步迈出了阴影，将唇瓣贴上了Emiya的嘴角。  
“库……”  
库丘林干燥的双唇冷得吓人，Emiya忙不迭地吻了回去，似乎单靠这样的动作就能够让对方体温回升一般。随着吻一起靠过来的身躯亦是低于平常的体温，索求着Emiya的热度。  
“别给老子躲开——”伸出舌尖舔了舔Emiya的下唇，库丘林半眯双眼，神色出奇得认真，然后轻轻咬上了情人的喉结。  
杯子是如何被放进水槽的，已经不再重要。雨声还在持续着。  
微凉的空气在鼻尖盘旋，肌肤的触感压在掌心，指尖相互触碰，唇舌相互交缠。索求、掠取——如被情欲吞没的动物。  
寒冷很快被驱散，细细的汗珠爬上了肌肤表面。在那些或深或浅的吻痕之上，Emiya又情难自禁地留下了更多的痕迹。他的吻落在库丘林心脏的位置，嘴唇摩挲着迟迟不肯移开。  
“喂……在那种地方流连什么……啊……”  
话音未落，Emiya将半节中指没入了库丘林的后穴之中。昨晚被打开过的身体依旧柔软，邀请着手指深入。与略低的体温不同，甬道热情地含住了直驱而入的手指。  
放松着身体配合Emiya地扩张，库丘林一边用单手拥着对方的后颈以便将两人的距离缩短到最小，一边伸出另一只手揽过了桌案上的橄榄油。默契地接过瓶子，Emiya微微倾斜瓶身将金绿色的液体倾倒在库丘林的臀缝之上。  
滑腻的液体顺着缝隙流了下去，滴落了少许在光滑的厨房瓷砖地板上，而更多的则是随着Emiya的动作进到了库丘林体内。手指地进出变得相当容易，即使增加到三根的数量也不再费力。  
肠道里的敏感点被触及，酥麻的快感沿着尾椎骨升了上来。库丘林轻轻挺起了腰，前端亦早已湿润，隔着睡裤与Emiya业已膨胀的坚挺蹭在一起。他解开睡裤的束绳，将手掌急切地滑入，掌心贴着阴茎的柱体上下滑动起来。耻毛的触感有些扎手，抵在手腕上又微微有些发痒，囊袋被库丘林拢在手心稍微揉捏，Emiya立刻难耐地闷哼了一声。  
“唔……瑟坦达……”他情不自禁将嘴唇抵在对方耳畔唤出了鲜为人知的乳名，拔出手指只是用指尖在穴口打着转。  
“……进来……”  
直接的行动远比催促的言语撩人万分，库丘林就着紧贴Emiya的姿势与对方交换了位置，将身体靠在桌案上抬起一只腿勾住情人的腰，让对方挺立的灼热抵在自己被充分润滑的穴口。  
怒张的利刃开始在甬道里开疆拓土，几乎将穴口的每一寸皱褶都抚平了。被填满的充实感涌进身体里，库丘林眯起双眼向后仰起脖子，发出一声满足的呻吟，“啊……”  
被滚烫的内里包裹缠绕着，Emiya稍微停止了动作静待库丘林完全习惯，然而蓝发的恋人却自己用双手撑起身体靠坐到了料理台上，双腿勾住Emiya的腰，迫使结合更加得紧密。  
“Emiya……哈……”  
库丘林伸出手臂环过Emiya的肩膀拥住。他大腿的肌肉因为张开的动作而紧绷，内侧深深浅浅的痕迹回溯着昨夜的欢愉；蓝色的耻毛间硬挺的柱体抵在Emiya的小腹上，留下清晰的水渍，因良好锻炼而形状优美的腹肌随着呼吸颤动着；未束起的蓝色长发被汗水粘了少许在白皙的肌肤上，因情欲而挺立的乳尖在其间若隐若现；半眯的鲜红眸子中有一层薄薄的水雾，发红的眼角因愉悦而溢出了生理性的泪水。  
舔了舔嘴唇，库丘林那呼着热气的双唇贴上了Emiya的耳垂——含住、然后用舌尖在敏感的薄薄肉片上绕圈——水声清晰地传进耳腔里，好像连鼓膜也痒了起来——接着他用有些沙哑的声音压在Emiya耳际说道：“操我。”  
直抵脑髓般的刺激让Emiya最后的理智之邦分崩离析，烧成灰烬，只能克制不住地动起了腰。  
肢体碰撞的声音混杂着忘情的呻吟声回响在面积不大的厨房里，润滑用的橄榄油顺着料理台的边缘滴落，交合处随着进出的动作发出持续不断的“咕啾”水声。  
“哈……啊……啊啊……”  
Emiya几乎每次都退出大半再用力顶入，肠道被摩擦着，腺体被撞击的快感让库丘林连身体深处都麻痹了；他又热又硬的前端因此溢出更多的体液来，被Emiya拢进手掌里抚慰着、磨蹭着，双重的刺激逼得更多呻吟声脱口而出。  
库丘林平时在这方面不是不热情，但如此热情却实在少见。  
在餐厅初见的奇异感觉在刹那间又涌上Emiya心头，但也仅仅只有一瞬间，他便因骤然绞紧的内壁失去了继续思考的余裕。  
“唔……不要……分……神……”始作俑者用一只手将汗湿的额发向后抹去，亮晶晶的眸子里只有Emiya的脸庞。  
自己所拥抱着的，确确实实是库丘林啊。  
“嗯……”  
如同再次被拧开的水龙头，欲望如激烈的水流般倾泻而出。  
更加用力地顶撞将库丘林整个人都带动了起来，饱承欢爱的穴口湿滑一片，挺立的阴茎和其下的囊袋随着动作拍打在Emiya的小腹上，他拥着Emiya的双手因欢愉而收紧，在对方黝黑结实的肩上留下几道浅浅的伤痕。  
“啊啊……就……这样……唔……我要……射了……啊唔……”  
“瑟坦达……嗯……”  
甬道内最敏感的一点不知被狠狠撞击多少次之后，库丘林终于叫唤着一口咬在Emiya肩颈相交的地方，全身颤抖着射了出来。白浊的液体喷洒在Emiya的皮肤上，衬着略深的肤色格外显眼。随后，库丘林那因射精而收缩起来的内壁也令Emiya达到了高潮，带着体温的精液喷涌在肠道之上，引得库丘林又是一阵轻颤。  
缓缓退出库丘林的身体之后，Emiya轻轻吻了一下恋人的额头，接着开始寻找可以清理料理台的物品。回过神来他才想起，昨天那难得的休息日已经结束了，今天还得赶回研究所。  
库丘林坐在料理台上沉默地看着Emiya的背影，似乎迅速地从刚才的意乱情迷中冷静了下来。  
他咬在Emiya肩上的犬齿曾轻轻扎破了皮肤，留下了一个似乎在无声宣布所有权的齿印；那被抓挠过的坚实后肩上，亦是留下了不少痕迹。  
这如同余晖般留在身心深处的幸福感，翻搅着苦涩浮上嘴角，几乎要让他放声大笑起来。  
但他只是淡然地、几近无声地叹了一口气，然后从料理台上跃下，迈开步伐靠近了背对着自己的Emiya。欢爱的证据顺着大腿一路流下，肌肉结实的腿部内侧湿滑一片——若是在平时，怕是立刻会被人生一大爱好就是做家务的Emiya恶言相向了。库丘林想着，更加悲切起来。  
“Emiya……”  
闻声回头，Emiya撞上的却是库丘林凑上来的双唇。这只是一个轻轻碰触旋即分开的吻，得体而又温柔，不带一丝多余的留恋，  
“我们分手吧。”  
Emiya愣在原地，以为自己听错了方才那句话。  
雨不知何时已经停了，清晨凉爽的风穿窗而入，不知何处传来鸟类的啼叫声。晨光熹微，远处的云层泛着玫瑰色的金光，房檐上的水滴晶莹剔透，折射出斑斓的色彩。  
面前的人没有任何回应，库丘林深知那是过于震惊造成的短暂失语。  
于是他又字字清晰地重复了一遍。  
“我们分手吧。”

 

4.  
他们曾一起在无名的海滩等待日出。  
海风温吞吞地撩拨他蓝色的发丝，指间烟草顶端的那一点儿火光在黑暗中忽明忽灭。  
天幕尚未揭开，只有一颗孤星闪耀。  
晨起的海鸟潜伏在暗处，偶尔啼叫几声仿佛期望唤醒还未升起的太阳。  
海浪哗啦啦地涌过来，又退了下去。沙沙的声响来自摇曳的树木。  
话题转了几圈，无非也都是彼此无法忘记的过去。  
太阳跃出海面的时候，金色的光芒一瞬间就铺陈开来，将那人的脸庞映得熠熠生辉，嫣红的眸子里流光飞转。  
他把抽剩的烟头扔在白沙上用鞋尖碾熄，手指扶过束发的金属环，如在确认其存在一般。

他说：“不要被过去束缚呀，Emiya。”

5.  
流水掺进沙粒，记忆虚与委蛇。  
Emiya试图回忆两人在海边究竟聊了些什么，却难觅只言片语，唯独库丘林那一句总结陈词般的话语回荡在脑海。  
午后的阳光明晃晃地映在写满数据的苍白纸张上，新鲜的紫色绣球花被剪断花茎，整整齐齐插在窗前的圆形玻璃瓶里。没有风，窗帘无精打采地耷拉在墙边，缄默不语。蝉鸣压迫耳膜，持续的同频段声响散播在空气里，让Emiya有些失神。  
“你在发什么呆？”远坂凛一边整理着柜子里的细胞镊和标本切片，一边抬起头看了Emiya一眼。“实验报告要掉到地上了——”  
话音未落，那些菲薄的纸张如雪片般从Emiya的手里四散滑落，似轰然塌陷的城邦砖瓦般散落一地。  
“啊，抱歉，刚才在想事情。”回过神来，Emiya赶紧蹲下身去将一地纸片收拢，开始按照页码小心翼翼整理归位。  
“是最近太累了吗？很少看你这样。”  
“稍微有点儿……”  
Emiya的目光落在报告中的一页纸上面，似乎是言峰教授无意间混杂在文件里的一页剪报，内容大抵是写着近几日的无差别杀人事件。  
“教授也在关注这个事件啊，真是少见，那家伙明明一副除了自己的研究什么也不在意的样子。”关上器材柜的凛走到Emiya面前，捡起了那一页剪报，“说来这个杀人狂也是疯狂，短短一周之内就出现了十多名受害者，完全没有任何规律和手法可循……”  
“是吗？”Emiya心不在焉地答道，锋利的纸张边缘擦到指腹，微微有些疼痛，他似乎也全然不在意。  
“是啊，就好像……单纯在享受杀戮一样……说起来他最早出现的时间刚好是你上次休假之后的第二天呢……不过只是巧合吧。”  
“只是巧合。”Emiya依旧低头整理着地上的纸张，对于这个话题没有表现出一丝兴趣——凛的话仅仅只是唤起了他上次休假时的回忆。  
暴雨、亲吻，以及离别。  
Emiya从未设想过告别是以这种形式到来。两人的相遇是在多年前的一个寒冬，喝多了的库丘林昏睡在公园的长椅上，路过的Emiya觉得自己如果不把这个人捡回家，说不定明早再路过就会看到一具尸体。之后两个人成为恋人的理由，却已经记不太清了。  
一切仿佛自然而然地开始，自然而然地发生，然后理所当然一般走向了波澜不惊的平凡日子。库丘林虽然算不上完美的恋人，但平凡也有着平凡的美妙。  
比如清晨为对方端到床边的热牛奶，落雨时节等在下班路上的一把伞，或者仅仅是安睡前落在唇角的一个轻吻。诸如此类，许许多多。  
但Emiya也想过，哪一日彼此如果要告别，应该也会是自然而然的告别吧。而这样突如其来、毫无预兆的告别，实在让人短时间内难以接受现实。  
那之后库丘林没有再主动联系过Emiya，或者说，就好似人间蒸发一般从Emiya的生活中消失了。  
那家伙本来也是云一般的性格，不然哪里会有人随性到在下雪天醉倒在公园里呢？  
只是相处的时间一旦累积成了回忆，共同穿梭于同样地方的经历太多之后，就连习惯也会成为痛苦的源泉。  
“——Emiya你又走神了。”凛嘟起了脸颊，把最后几页报告塞进Emiya的手里。“你到底是怎么了？太累的话可以多申请几天休息？”  
“我还好……可能是真得有点儿累了。”  
“那今晚的数据整合要不然我来做好啦。”  
“数据整合？”Emiya投去疑惑的目光。  
“你没有看邮件吗？”凛把双手抱在胸前，语气带了三分不满，“是时计塔总会那边发来的，说是埃尔梅罗老师明天会过来……似乎是对我们最近发过去的数据抱有疑问。”  
“所以需要整合一下……这些报告是吗？”Emiya把手上厚厚的报告归置整齐，目光越过凛的肩头，看向背后资料柜里已经被封存在文件袋里的更多纸张。“那些呢？”  
“我说，Emiya你是真的脑子钝化了吗？”凛皱着眉闭上双眼，露出心累无比的表情。“拜托，数据在电脑里都有，只需要动动手指用用软件就好啦。”她叹一口气，“不过操作软件还是要花些时间，你要是太累的话——”  
“我没关系。”Emiya不假思索地答道，与其给自己更多的时间胡思乱想，还不如早些让其他事务填满空白。他不是一个会一直沉溺在情绪里的人，也相信自己会很快走出这种时不时陷入过去点滴的心境。那么如今该做的事情，恰好是找上这么一个可行的助力来推自己一把。  
迎上凛关切的目光，Emiya只得又加了一句：“况且最近不是还有那个杀人狂在活跃吗？你还是早点儿回家吧。”  
“那你也小心一点儿。”知道Emiya一旦做了决定就很难再被说服，凛咬了咬下唇，妥协了。“那我来跟你大致讲一讲需要哪些内容——”  
指尖落在纸张上，纤长的手指移动着，开始为Emiya指示报告中的重点所在。让人分神的虚幻景象抖落尘埃缓缓退进黑暗中，将精力让给了需要处理的紧急事务。  
不觉间日渐西沉，凛在最后一份文件的末尾处用红笔画完标记，与Emiya做了简单告别之后也踏上了归途。  
Emiya锁好研究所的大门，返回资料室后，开始用电脑对需要整合的数据进行处理。  
夕阳的最后一点儿余晖也终于被夜兽吞噬，无风的夜晚，连星月亦吝于露出娇容。Emiya只在电脑前开了一盏台灯，淡黄色的灯光漫开在铺满桌面的纸张之上；资料室里回荡着敲击键盘的声音，节奏鲜明，音节清晰。  
与数据这种虚拟之物打交道的好处在于，大脑的有效分区会强迫注意力转移，摈弃多余的思考。待到Emiya再回过神来，墙上挂钟的时针已经逼近了十二点。他伸了一个懒腰，按下回车键，等待软件将数据自动归位，然后打印成让人一目了然的漂亮图案。  
——哐当！  
突然有玻璃破碎的声响打破深夜的寂静传到了耳际。  
——哗啦哗啦。  
紧接其后的是那些脆弱的石英状物体跌落在地的声音。  
Emiya如受到惊吓的鸟类一般挺直了后颈，开始本能地试图分辨声音的来源——研究所不大，要找出方位并不难，他几乎是在须臾间就判断出声音是来自主实验室。  
即便是如他和远坂凛这样跟随言峰绮礼工作了颇长时日的助理研究员，也鲜少有机会进入主实验室。若记忆没有差池，那应是一间摆满精密仪器的无菌房间，进入时需要穿过消毒通道及缓冲间，此外还得换上无菌操作服；房中央摆着两台等身大小的培养皿，正是言峰教授研究成果——细胞再愈能力激活系统——的雏形。  
两个培养皿中的一个始终被封锁着，据说其中低温贮藏着研究项目赞助人想要利用言峰研究成果复苏的重要人物；而另一个则一直空着，至少在Emiya那对主实验室为数不多的记忆中，里面是空无一物的。  
满腹狐疑的Emiya离开资料室往主实验室走去。走廊上的主照明已经被关掉了，只有靠近踢脚线的壁灯幽幽透出光芒，在光滑的地板上指明前路。  
通往主实验室的消毒通道密封门大大咧咧地敞开着，仿若无声地邀请着Emiya前去看一场演员不明的好戏。自从刚才的玻璃破碎声之后，这边再未传出过太大的动静。  
在紧张的气氛中，感官效应被无限放大。Emiya自认为是一个步伐不重的人，但如今就连他踩在地板上的轻微声响也格外刺耳。  
穿过消毒通道和缓冲间——自然是畅行无阻——Emiya终于来到了主实验室内。  
浓烈的血腥味弥漫在空气中，铁锈与腥气让人作呕，其中还混杂着一些几不可辨的药水味。被封锁着的培养皿上溅满了鲜红的体液，而至于原本空无一物的另一个培养皿——强化玻璃制成的盖子被掀翻在地，摔得粉碎；内里则是盛满了橙色的液体，其间混杂着丝丝血迹。  
黑发的研究者面部朝下倒在坏掉的培养皿边，似乎已经停止了呼吸。仍有血液从他趴卧的身体下渗出，蜿蜒溪流般淌到了蹲在他旁边的少女脚下。  
少女穿着白色的医用大褂，下摆已在血泊里浸染成了深红。她有着粉色的长发，圆圆的眼瞳和小巧的鼻子，嘴唇如夏日的樱桃般饱满诱人。将放在言峰绮礼颈动脉上的手指收回来后，她撇了撇嘴，全然不在意Emiya这位突如其来的闯入者，只是用黄鹂般清脆的声音说了一句：“库酱，你下手太快啦，这么快就断气了，一点儿不好玩儿。”  
“本来也没什么好玩儿的。”低沉的嗓音带着压迫性从Emiya背后传来，紧接着一阵迅速动作带来的风压伴着皮肉被撕裂的刺痛嵌进了他的肩头。锋利雪亮的刀刃被插进了左边的肩头，而后又带着鲜血被拔了出来。Emiya被惯性推向前去，用另一只没有受伤的手臂撑住身体，动作艰难地扭过头来。  
“你看，这里还有一个……”  
沾血的手术刀被夹在指间玩弄着，带着玩味目光的红色兽瞳在看到Emiya脸庞的瞬间染上了疑惑的气息。  
全身赤裸的青年站立在Emiya身后，暗蓝色的发丝披散在肩头。  
这个人熟悉而又陌生——那张脸Emiya做梦也不会忘记，危险的气息却从他的每一个细胞中透露出来。未曾见过的暗红纹路刻印在白皙的脸庞和躯体上，指尖和胸膛上还沾染着言峰的鲜血。  
“你……”Emiya震惊中几乎忘记了疼痛，激动的情绪令牙床也在打颤。心脏剧烈地跳动着仿佛要穿透胸膛一般，声响回荡在鼓膜里。  
“这倒是稍微……有趣起来。”野兽半眯起双眼，舔了舔嘴角。  
“库……丘……林？”  
端详了Emiya的脸几秒，蓝发的野兽甩了甩手术刀上的血，歪着头保持着疑惑的神情。  
“你是谁？”

6.  
白瓷一样的颈项折断了。  
薄薄皮肤下跃动的血管喷薄着鲜血。  
沉进水底的脸庞铁青。

“你为这些付出了什么？”  
“我为这些付出了所有。”

然而还是得不到。  
什么都、得不到。

7.  
“你是谁？”  
库丘林的目光如同在审视猎物一般，上下打量着肩头已经被鲜血染红的Emiya，疑问的语气真真切切。  
“你说什么？”被询问的对象连半步也未退却，怒气冲冲，满腹不满。“突然消失，然后现在来问……我是谁？”  
“……我应该不认识你。”库丘林向前凑近银发青年的脸，带着药水味道的气息顿时浓烈地涌了上来， “但你似乎认识我？” 他依然疑问未消。  
“别开玩笑了！你这混蛋！”虽然被异样的恐惧包围着，Emiya此刻心中的愤怒却占了上风，他抬起没有受伤的那只手臂，狠狠一拳砸在了库丘林赤裸的肩头。“难道你还能是除了库丘林以外的什么人？这张蠢得要命的脸！”  
“哎呀哎呀，原来是你呀，”起初蹲在言峰尸体旁的少女站起身来，似乎认出了Emiya，“事到如今就不要对人家的库酱动手动脚了呀，Emiya研究员。”  
她语气轻佻，将双手背在身后，摇摆着臀部，露出了俏皮的笑容。  
“不然，会被杀掉哟❤”  
这句话仿佛如咒语一般灵验，下一刻，库丘林手里的手术刀就毫不犹豫地向Emiya的面颊挥下了。Emiya急急一侧身，只感觉左边脸上一阵火烧般得刺痛，接着粘稠的血液就顺着被划破的伤口流了出来。  
这才意识到库丘林那危及性命的杀意真得不带半分迟疑，Emiya向后小跳半步，将自己置于攻击不可能立即奏效的位置，警觉地盯着对方。  
“真是，不躲这一下也许还能死得痛快一点儿，嘁。”看着像竖起背脊的猫一般警戒着自己的Emiya，库丘林不满地嘟哝了一句，然后看向了粉发的少女。“梅芙，这个，留给我杀掉。”  
“……虽然我是不想库酱再和这样的家伙有任何纠葛啦，不过只要是库酱的意愿……”名叫梅芙的少女嘟起了嘴唇，站直身体把双臂环抱在胸前，沾血的衣服下摆蹭在她光裸的小腿上，留下了显眼的红色痕迹，“我也没有什么意见啦。”  
Emiya在听到少女名字的一刻才反应过来，她是与言峰教授关系密切的主要研究员之一。与Emiya和远坂凛这样的助理研究员不同，几名主要研究员有着随意进出主实验室的权限，并且有着浏览最高等级机密文件的资格。  
那么，现在眼前这荒谬的一幕是怎么回事？自己的前男友和主要研究员一起杀害了研究的核心人物言峰绮礼？  
思绪如乱麻，根本无从理出头绪；疼痛侵袭着左肩，Emiya不觉已经出了一头冷汗。  
“你们是……为了言峰教授的研究成果吗？据我所知这项研究依然在实验阶段……”于是Emiya只得发问。“梅芙姑且不说，库丘林你是怎么回事……”  
“哈？你在说什么？”库丘林不耐烦地瞥了他一眼，“什么研究成果？老子可不感兴趣。”  
“噗嗤——”梅芙笑出了声，“看来你们是真得什么也不知道啊，言峰也真是的，明明是这么——”她拖长话尾，在腹中搜刮着形容词，“——这么有意义的研究啊。”  
“啊，不过杀他可不是为了什么研究成果，人家对那玩意儿也不感兴趣。况且，库酱已经是我的啦。”  
梅芙露出少女般天真的笑颜，一蹦一跳地来到了库丘林身边，在地上留下了好几个血色的脚印；她将手环过库丘林的腰，把脸颊贴在那厚实的胸膛上，陶醉和满足的神情爬上面容。  
对于这一切，库丘林则是始终无动于衷。或者说从见到Emiya的那一刻起，他的目光就一直锁定在对方身上。

数日前库丘林第一次醒来的时候，就是在这个摆满仪器的房间里。透过橙色的液体看向玻璃罩之外，是被涂成纯白的天花板；接着从视线边缘升起的，就是梅芙的脸。  
记忆一片混沌，如同头壳中那可怜的灰质物体被黑色的泥浆层层包裹住了一般。  
除了自己的名字，库丘林想不起来任何东西。  
培养皿被打开，他坐了起来，内心被虚无啃噬着，感受不到一点儿情绪的波动。  
然后，梅芙对他发问了。  
“库酱，我是你的王妃哦，所以只要是你的愿望，人家一定都会帮你实现，现在你醒了，最想做的事情是什么呢？”  
虚无。空洞。巨大的疲惫感。他对这世界毫无欲求。  
“有什么……有趣的事情可做吗？”  
“有趣的事情啊……那你来帮我收集实验体吧？为了以后我们能一直——一直在一起。”  
少女的眼瞳中盛满了恋意，用悦耳的声音将自己的愿望强制地转换成了被恋慕之人的使命。  
但是这样的游戏对库丘林的倦怠感毫无帮助。不管是用何种方式去杀死他人，都未能让他的内心有哪怕一丁点儿动摇。  
用鱼线勒紧他人脆弱的脖子也好，用菜刀割开被堵住嘴唇之人的大腿动脉也好，或是将无助的孩童沉进鱼缸底部也好，都毫无帮助。  
太无趣了。太无趣了。  
接着，身体又开始腐烂了，他甚至能嗅到自己内脏衰败时发出的恶臭味。  
于是最终，只得又回到这个令人压抑的房间里来，躺回那盛满甜腥味液体的培养皿之中。  
黑发的研究者对于他的突然失踪和归来没有表现出一丝一毫的惊讶和不满，只是笑着说了一句“我知道你总归是要回来这里的，除了这里你无处可去。”  
那笑容冰冷刺骨，寒彻心扉。  
如何能够结束这毫无意义的扭曲意志呢？  
库丘林思考了一番，而结果就是他决定杀掉“创造”出自己的人试试看。他对这次尝试抱着一点点奇妙的期待，然而这期待的星火却在言峰倒在自己脚边之后被迅速浇灭了。  
不对。不是你。  
他看着被血弄脏的培养皿，看着身体还在抽搐的言峰，看着微笑满脸的梅芙。  
不是你们。不是这里。  
出口从未自迷雾中展露身姿，答案尚且在漩涡中徘徊不现。  
直到——他看到Emiya转向自己的脸。  
血液叫嚣着，神经挣扎着，高昂的心情酝酿在身躯里，即使在脸上毫无显露，库丘林的脑海里却始终回荡着一句话：这个人，必须由我亲手杀掉。

梅芙发现自己环抱的身躯一动不动，于是抬起那精致的脸庞，将目光投向了库丘林的双眼。那如死水一般的双眸中一如往常得波澜不惊——但似乎又有什么东西潜藏在其中——隐于深潭之中，卧于心谷之间。  
“啊啊——毕竟是这样呢——”她有些恼怒地跺了一下脚，放开库丘林，仰起高傲的下巴，用睥睨的目光看向Emiya。“毕竟是库酱到最后也想要亲自告别的人呵。我改变主意了……才不要用你的血弄脏库酱的手呢。”  
“梅芙，闭嘴。”狂气低沉的声音打断了她。  
“可是——”  
容不得一丝反抗的目光落了下来，梅芙肩膀一颤，面颊上飞起两片潮红。“好吧……”她不甘地退到了一旁。  
Emiya未得到任何处理的伤口还在淌血。由于失血，他的嘴唇已经有些泛白，额头也被冷汗浸透。他意识到光靠质问面前的人是无法弄清楚究竟发生了什么的，于是开始不动声色地用余光规划逃出主实验室的路线。  
然而这都是徒劳。  
在他计算出路线之前，库丘林已经向他走了过来。  
赤瞳的杀人狂步伐不紧不慢，打量的目光似乎在筹划着应该从哪个角度切开Emiya的动脉。这种悠然自得的气势反而加重了空气里的威压感，向前的每一步都撞击着Emiya心中的警钟。  
无处可逃了——我就要死在这里了。抱着满脑子想不出答案的疑问——  
Emiya绝望得看着逼近自己的库丘林，差不多放弃了逃离的打算。  
却恰似黑暗中突然划亮了火柴一般，三人都未注意的主实验室入口处，响起了手枪上膛的声音。  
梅芙先于另外两人侧脸看去，自密封室中缓缓走出的人举着一把枪身为金色的M9对着三人，金发赤瞳只需一眼便刻入脑海深处，因端着枪而略微耸起的肩膀曲线如傲人的山脊，同它的所有者一起俯瞰着三人；他下巴微微扬起，纯白的高级西装连半丝皱褶也没有。  
虽然Emiya这样的助理研究员并不知道这位的来头，梅芙却是一清二楚的，这位带着傲然王者气息的男子，正是常年不在公众前展露真身的项目赞助者——身家难估的商界大亨——吉尔伽美什。  
“你们这群杂种在我的实验室做什么？”  
这虽然是一个问句，但发问之人未曾施舍给任何人回答的机会，便毫不迟疑地扣动了扳机。  
连续数声的枪响之后，原本就弥漫着血腥气息和药水味道的房间里又挤进了浓浓的硝烟味。未有时间转头看向门口的库丘林毫发无伤，而个中原因被射程外的Emiya尽收眼底——就在吉尔伽美什数弹纷发的短短数十秒里，梅芙在自己被射中之后，依然义无反顾地侧跨一步为库丘林挡住了接下来的数发子弹。  
库丘林只觉得背后被倒下的什么东西猛蹭了一下，旋即回过头，只见梅芙已经跌倒在自己脚边。  
“……真是……好不容易……啊……库酱……”数个弹孔在她胸前开出支离破碎的艳丽花朵，因为肺部穿孔，她的每一次呼吸都带着血泡。“下一次……一定……”血污和眼泪混在一起，弄脏了她好看的脸庞，但她却依然笑靥如花地看着俯视自己的库丘林，“好歹……夸夸我啊……库酱……”  
“啊……你做的很好。”寡淡的、几乎听不出情绪的语气，却在梅芙的耳中绚丽的升华成了最棒的称赞。  
被折断的恶之花散落在地，尚未孕育出假想的果实，便融于泥中。  
库丘林弯下腰，伸出一只手揽起梅芙那热度已经开始流失的身体，用另一只手帮她合上了未来得及闭上的双眼。  
用光了子弹的吉尔伽美什把手里的枪丢到一边，看了一眼库丘林手里的手术刀，又将目光越过言峰绮礼的尸体射向那未被破坏的另一个培养皿上。站在他的位置上并没有办法完全确认培养皿的情况，这令他立刻皱起了眉头。三步并作两步——他无视了库丘林和Emiya，跨过了言峰趴卧的身躯，以惊人的速度来到培养皿边上，摁下了警报按钮。  
刺耳的警铃声立刻响了起来，库丘林低声骂了一句“混账”，花了三秒钟判断形势，最终捏着手术刀冲向了主实验室的大门。  
松了一口气的Emiya仿佛突然被抽空了力气一般跌坐在地，接着剧烈的眩晕感涌了上来，令他的眼眶瞬间涌满了泪水。  
模糊中，他看见吉尔伽美什打开了培养皿外部的金属罩子，在那之下，隔着厚厚的玻璃，一位有着草绿色长发的青年安安静静地沉睡在橙色的液体之中。  
那么……库丘林是……  
疼痛顺着神经直击脑髓，黑暗吞没了视野，世界沉入了水底。  
Emiya昏了过去。

8.  
镜子被敲碎了。  
镜子被拼起来了。

裂缝们如沟壑蔓延，如枝藤遍布，如惨白病态的笑意，不满地嘲笑着再一次的被迫团圆。  
无论如何努力也再无法映出的真实藏在某个碎片的角落，等待着光影投下，被切碎成金色的尘埃。

镜子再一次被敲碎了。  
镜子再一次被拼起来了。

这一次，还能剩下多少自我呢？

9.  
锋利的输液针被扎进手背青色的血管里。顺着细长的塑料管，透明的液体从挂起来的枕状包里蜿蜒而下。极轻的酸胀感令Emiya的小指颤抖了一下，但此刻他更多的注意力则集中在面前的男人身上——黑色的长发披在肩头，常年紧皱的眉头如同在额上刻下了深深的沟壑——那正是埃尔梅罗二世。  
烟粉色头发的护士调整了一下输液管的流量，转过头对二世认真地说道：“你有二十分钟时间。”她的目光扫过二世隆起的上衣口袋，“还有病房里禁烟。”  
二世不耐烦地皱了皱眉眉头，目送护士走出门外之后，立刻掏出了口袋里的雪茄盒。  
“介意吗？”头也不抬地找着打火机，他询问着面前的伤者。  
“请便。”  
Emiya将病床的上半段调至可以坐起的位置，然后安静地看着二世找出打火机、点燃雪茄、然后深深的吸了一口之后呼出灰白色的烟雾。  
“那么，我们来谈谈吧。”搬过床头的凳子坐下，二世将一张照片递到Emiya面前。“你认识他吧？”  
Emiya接过照片，隔了几秒后，只从喉咙里发出了一个短促的音节：“嗯。”  
照片上不是别人，正是库丘林；他穿着白色的短袖圆领衫，笑着眯起眼睛露出了犬齿，头发用金属环束起，耳垂上坠着他的银色耳环。Emiya记得这件圆领衫，某次商场大甩卖的时候，库丘林一口气买了五件，还被他嘲笑了很久。  
“库丘林……祖籍是爱尔兰，”二世停顿了一下，小心翼翼地接着说道，“言峰的记录里，称他为一号实验体。”  
Emiya愣了一下，拿着照片的手缓缓地握紧了，将那薄却硬的纸片揉得变了形。“你在说什么……人体实验……不是明文禁止了吗？你们对他做了什么？”他将牙咬得咯咯作响，如果不是还没恢复多少力气，此刻他一定跳起来揪住二世了的领子。  
“小鬼你别激动，听我说。”  
“还有什么好说的？这种事情足够把整个时计塔告上法院了……我不会原谅你们的……花多长的时间也……”  
“他是自愿的。”为了阻止Emiya的怒火继续燃烧下去，二世只得快速地说出了重点。  
“……自愿？”疑惑替代了愤怒，Emiya松开了手掌，盯着恋人那被捏出了印痕的脸。  
“是的，他是自愿的。”  
二世打开带来的手提袋，将一份厚厚的文件取了出来。  
那份文件上沾着血迹，封面用加粗黑体印着“协议书”三个字；边角已经皱了起来，有几页还似乎曾被打湿过，页面并不平整。  
Emiya接过来，快速地扫了一遍那些繁琐的条款，接着急不可耐地翻到了最后一页。虽然看起来字迹有些颤抖，但确确实实在末页的下方，是库丘林的亲笔签名。  
言语失去了反驳的能力，困在喉头，最终只能转化为疑问。  
“这一切……到底是怎么回事？”  
“我们也只能根据记录大概拼凑出事件的全貌，不过，他自愿签这份文件，原因应该是你。”  
“我？”  
二世深深地叹了一口气，透过雪茄的烟雾看向Emiya盛满疑问的铁灰色双眼。  
“你还记得你们开始不能频繁见面，是从哪一天开始的吗？”  
“4月18日。”  
“4月19日，他出了一场车祸，送到医院的时候，基本上没救了。”  
“车祸……？上次见面他并没有提起过。”而且库丘林的身体上并没有什么伤痕，Emiya在心里补充道。“也没有人通知我……”  
“……你对言峰所做的研究了解到什么程度？”  
“细胞的自愈及再生能力……难道……”  
“正是那个‘难道’。”二世翻开另一份文件，“其实言峰的这份研究，是为了继续完成当年远坂时臣——也就是远坂凛的父亲——所开始的研究，原理是通过在脑干植入生化芯片，对神经传导的上行和下行进行刺激，进而改变人脑对细胞再生速度所下达的指令……”  
“这些我知道。”Emiya打断了他。  
“但是这个研究一直有个无法突破的瓶颈，就是当芯片影响下行指令的时候，会对大脑的激素水平产生影响……这也是为什么当年这项研究被摒弃了……直到言峰绮礼得到了吉尔伽美什的赞助，才又重建了如今的研究所。”  
“……”  
散落一地的珠子被串起来了，最后一块拼图落在了应处之地。  
二世言至此处，Emiya心中已经猜到了八分。  
“……当然对于命悬一线的库丘林，言峰并没有解释这么多。”

言峰绮礼看着面前奄奄一息的青年。因长期锻炼而强健的体魄，之前拿到的各项数值也都达到理想标准，要得到这个绝佳的实验素材只需要让他在手中的文件上签字。  
“你想活下去吗？”他问，指尖摩挲着协议书的边角，发出沙沙的声响。  
库丘林的视线并不清晰，他甚至已经分不清自己身上到底是哪个部位在疼痛；右手似乎还能动，左半边身子则毫无知觉，但自腰际又一阵一阵传来痛感；内脏应该是受伤了，仅仅只是单纯的呼吸，喉咙里就全部是血的腥味。  
对于此生此命，库丘林从未奢望更多。坦荡、不羁地一路走来，他实在想不出来还有什么理由需要让自己苟延残喘下去。于是他索性闭上了双眼，不去看言峰绮礼脸上没有温度的笑容。  
重症监护室里的仪器间或发出“滴滴”声，强调着蓝发青年那脆弱的生命之火尚未熄灭，但也是所剩无几。  
不过言峰当然知道如何丢下压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
“你还有想见的人吗？”  
言如星火，须臾燎原。

“之后他就被作为实验对象，接受了‘治疗’……身体修复花了30天，意识恢复又花了10天。然后言峰允诺了他一次——也是仅有的一次外出。他的身体并不能离开培养皿太久。”二世继续往后翻阅着文件，“但是那时候他的大脑已经受影响了，性格……或者说人格已经发生了变化。”  
在餐厅相见时，蓝发恋人带给自己的种种异样感；暴雨的凌晨时分，突如其来的告别……所有的一切如今都说得通了。  
“他是……瑟坦达是……为了见我。”  
Emiya觉得眼眶十分酸胀，似乎应该落下泪来，却并没有。喉咙中如同哽着什么东西，连呼吸也困难起来。  
“记录里说，他有一个想要亲自告别的人。”二世合上卷宗，身体后倾靠在了椅背上，“果然是你吗……”  
“……那么，昨晚我见到的人，也确确实实是库丘林了？”  
“物理上来说，算是吧……精神上，我不能确定还剩下几分。毕竟后来他又接受了两次实验……加上没记录的，应该是三次……”  
“但是为什么偏差值会达到这个程度？即便是恢复后来见我那次，也并没有到这种地步，那一次应该是修复得最多的吧？”  
“因为有人人为修改了修复程序，之前明明花40天才完成的一次‘治疗’，这次被缩短到了8天……对大脑的影响可想而知。”  
“人为修改？”Emiya皱起了眉，某个面孔浮上脑海。  
“你也见过她了……”  
“……梅芙？”  
“还是挺聪明嘛，小鬼。”  
“可是她为什么要这么做……”  
“这个啊……”二世的手指敲击着放在膝盖上的文件，犹豫着要不要说出口。  
突然响起了敲门声，二世赶紧掐熄了雪茄，拍了拍身上的烟灰。护士没等回应，就打开门，探进头来，“你还有三分钟。”  
“啧，知道了。”皱着眉——或者说那是二世的一贯表情——他用纠结的目光看了Emiya两秒，接着开了口，“啊……既然都说了这么多了，也就一并告诉你吧。梅芙啊，大概对库丘林抱着狂热痴恋的心情吧。警方今天早上在她的住所发现了大量对库丘林的偷拍照片……但是呢，在意识到自己也许并没有机会跟库丘林在一起之后，她的心意扭曲了……”  
作为主要研究者的一员，梅芙当然知道如何通过芯片对库丘林的大脑产生最大影响。  
“时间到了，病人需要休息。”不觉间护士已经走到了床边，面无表情地看着二世。  
“啊啊……知道啦，我还有个东西要交给他……Rider!”二世不耐烦地偏了偏头，对着门口唤了一声。“把那个拿过来吧！”  
“来了小子！诶？是叫我吧？”红发的强壮男人闻言走进病房，无视了护士投来的愤怒目光，将几个小小的东西放进了Emiya的手里。  
Emiya把那些东西和已经皱成一团的照片一起摊在手心里，愣住了。  
那是库丘林的发环和耳坠。  
小小的三枚金属上，还沾着一些血迹，如今静静地躺在Emiya的手心里。  
“这是和记录文件一起找到的，我想还是交给你比较好……好了，接下来我们还要去处理那边剩下的烂摊子……也不知道一号……库丘林什么时候能被找到。但他那身体应该也撑不了多久——你在哭吗？”二世站起身，将装着文件的手提袋交到伊斯坎达尔手里。  
然而Emiya抬起头来，看向二世的脸上，并没有泪痕。  
“我还有一个问题。”  
他的声音中，悲伤的成分并不多。

10.  
五年前的冬天，初雪来得特别早。  
Emiya加完班，把整理好的文件塞进公文包之时，已经是凌晨两点了。他围上围巾，走出研究所的大门。  
公共交通早已结束了运营，所幸雪也停了。冰冷的空气扑在脸上，他深吸一口气，感觉清醒了不少。  
毛绒短靴踩在雪地上的感觉竟有几丝惬意，积雪将夜色映得有几分通透。  
于是Emiya决定步行回家。  
在路过离研究所不远的小公园时，他鬼使神差的选择了从公园中穿过，又或者只是因为那是一条捷径——如今理由早已记不清楚，也无关紧要。  
然后他看见了那个因醉酒在公园长椅上昏睡的蓝发青年。  
库丘林只在白色圆领衫外着了一件米色的羊绒薄毛衣，外面套着看起来十分单薄的灰色防寒运动服，蜷在长椅上瑟瑟发抖，脸颊上的通红不知道是因为酒精还是因为寒冷。他甚至在睡梦中打了一个喷嚏。  
Emiya停下脚步，站在长椅边看着这个奇怪的青年。  
他呼出的气息在寒冷的空气中氤氲成了团团白雾，昏黄的路灯为他的身体罩上了一层暖色。  
不知道哪棵树木的某段树枝不堪积雪带来的重负，突然断裂；于是雪便轰然落下，簌簌跌落在雪地中。  
那便是他们的相遇。

 

11.  
二世离开后，又来了几个警察问话，但不多时，便同样被被护士以 “病人需要休息”这样的理由赶走。  
原本Emiya恢复意识就已是午后的事情，如今更是早已日沉西山。  
“你早点儿休息吧，不然只有喂你吃安眠药了。”护士关了病房的顶灯，只留了夜灯照明，然后关上门出去了。  
然而Emiya失眠了。  
与其说是失眠，不如说是止痛药效退下去之后，疼痛的左肩让人无法入睡。  
当然更多的，是脑海中反复梳理着的、来自二世的信息，令他无法安然投奔梦神的怀抱。况且，库丘林至今依然下落不明。  
可笑的是，分手之后那人的数日不见及行踪不明，也未曾如现在般焦灼着Emiya的心。  
消毒药水盖过了其他味道，弥漫在整个病房里。窗户没有关，月光格外明亮，晚风将窗帘撩得翻飞。  
Emiya坐起身来，扯下了手背上的输液针管。血顺着针孔流出来了几滴，他用病号服的下摆随意擦了擦，然后穿上拖鞋溜出了病房。  
奇怪的直觉萦绕在心头无法散去，他觉得有个地方今晚必须前去。  
借着明亮的月色，Emiya很快找到了通往医院后门的小径。如同为了协助他般，铸铁的门并没有上锁。推开一个缝隙，他仿佛一尾灵活的鱼般滑了出去。  
左肩依然很痛，但这不妨碍他前进。夏夜的凉风吹拂在额上，将他银白色的头发抚起又压下。跌跌撞撞的脚步不曾停歇，直到他来到了两人初遇的公园。  
长椅上空无一人，唯有月色洒下一片银辉。  
夏季的闷热气息被晚风吹散几分，近旁的溪流潺潺而响，间或夹杂着几声蛙鸣。  
然而Emiya并不慌张，也不失望。他走上前去，坐在长椅上，默默等待着。  
会来吗？  
……一定会吧。  
不知名的笃定与毫无逻辑可言的自信充斥着内心，然后突然——他意识到有人站在树冠投下的阴影中看着自己。在这黑夜中，那树丛是极好的掩饰物，Emiya半眯双眼，端详了好一阵，才确定了自己的猜测。  
“库丘林。”他唤了一声。  
站在暗处的人并未因此走上前来。于是Emiya直起背来，眼神直勾勾得看向对方，又说了一句：“我知道你会来……会来杀我。”  
阴影里的人轻笑了一声，脚步不稳地走上前来。  
库丘林看起来十分狼狈。他只裹着一件白色长大褂——应该是那天逃走时从研究所随手抓得一件——他赤着双足踩在柔软的草皮上，身体上沾满了泥土，暗红的纹路更深了，还有不少不知道在何处蹭出来的刮伤。想必连续数日躲避警察的追捕也是花费了不少功夫。  
“你知道我会来杀你？”  
“我知道。”Emiya的语气极其平静。  
“……你到底是谁？”  
“名字的话，是Emiya。”Emiya忍耐着肩膀的疼痛，缓缓站起身来，一步一步慢慢走到了库丘林跟前，“一个活在你过去的人。”  
草地应该是在傍晚时分被浇灌过，踩上去又湿又软，把脚步声吞了个干干净净。  
“老子可不记得什么Emiya。”  
“我知道。”  
库丘林一瞬间烦躁起来。Emiya那不温不火的态度让他心底的无名火瞬间蹿高了几许，明明上一次见面还是惧怕和震惊得不得了，如今这一切了然于心的态度算是什么？于是他愤愤然地向前一步，抬手掐住了Emiya的脖子。  
“你是什么玩意儿？敢这样跟老子说话。”  
Emiya左肩的伤口瞬间被撕裂了，就连病号服也被染红了，因为疼痛，细密的冷汗立刻爬上了后背。  
“我知道……你一定会来……杀我……在这里……”但他只是向前靠去，就着被掐住脖子的姿势抱住了库丘林。  
库丘林呆住了。  
这个人的怀抱，明明应该是第一次被拥入其中，却有着莫名的熟悉感。好像连那毫无波澜的内心也柔软了几许一般。  
血和消毒水、青草和夏夜，还有月光和体温，充盈了那空虚麻木的躯壳。  
“真是奇怪啊。我并不认识你，却有着无论如何也想杀死你的冲动。为了让梅芙开心杀了那么多人，但想要杀死你的心情却完全不同…”  
“是……吗……？”  
Emiya将脸凑近库丘林，自己的鼻尖几乎就要与对方相蹭，但同时他又能感觉到那掐在脖子上的手指并没有松开一丝一毫。  
“杀人对我来说是一件毫无意义的事情，并不会因其感到快乐或者悲伤…倒不如说带着浓浓的倦怠感……但是只有你，我觉得非杀不可…非要由我亲手杀掉不可。”  
如同在强调着自己对这一切的知晓般，Emiya将还能抬起的右手抚上了库丘林的后背。  
“这是什么毫无逻辑的可笑宿命感吗？”赤瞳的杀人狂再次发问了，这是他内心如今仅存的疑问。  
银发的男人没有回答他，只是用那双铁灰色的双瞳安静的望向库丘林的双目，如同要看进他灵魂深处一般深情。接着他缓缓的抬起了手，将藏在手心里的输液针狠狠得向库丘林的后颈扎去。  
“啊，这扭曲的意志就由我来结束吧。”Emiya笑了，表情却好像要哭出来了似的。  
针尖刺破了沾染着污渍和血液的后颈，深入皮肉，毫不留情。  
卡在脖子上的手指松开了，库丘林瞪大了双眼不可置信地看着Emiya，然后下一刻，他的眼中似乎又汇聚了什么其他情愫，融合在那深潭一般的血红里，沉入了无人可知的地方。  
无法撑住库丘林瞬间瘫软的身体，Emiya只能就着拥抱的姿势向后倒去，左肩的伤口重重地蹭在湿润的草皮上，冰凉粘腻的触感爬满了背部，那感觉仿佛是要就此陷入深不见底的泥沼一般。  
如果，世界是巨大的泥沼，此刻Emiya唯一的愿望，恐怕是与怀中之人一同安然沉入其中，然后得到自欺欺人的永恒。  
他抬起怀中之人的脸庞，在那唇上郑重地落下一吻，半闭的双目上睫毛颤抖，接着终于自眼角落下一滴泪来。  
“我也爱你。”  
他仿佛在对着空气自言自语。

12.  
库丘林觉得自己仿佛在黑暗中独行了许久。  
久到已经忘记了前进的理由，久到连时间这个概念也失去了存在的意义。  
然而意识深处的什么驱使着他前进不停。  
即便身处不见五指的浓黑之中，即便从未得知行动的意义；他就如同本能般前进着。  
他想起落雪的夜晚，他想起海边的风，他想起雨水的味道。  
他想起那人湿润的嘴唇，他想起喷在自己颈际的温暖气息，他想起环抱着自己的温暖双臂。  
他想起从那人那里得到的欢愉、苦痛、悲伤，以及，高涨的恋意。  
他想起，那安静却坚定的、如同某种坚硬的金属一般的、从未有半分动摇的铁灰色双瞳。  
胸口的感觉充实起来，库丘林似乎获得了无论在这黑暗中前行多久也无惧的勇气。  
接着，他看见赤色的光出现在视线前方。

？.  
Emiya取下眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁，抬头看了一眼墙上的日历。  
6月21日。正是今年的夏至日。  
资料室里的收音机开着，新闻报道说今年的夏至日是67年来最长的一天，仿佛是太阳神极其眷恋这一天一般。  
接近正午，阳光斜斜穿过朝东的窗棂，洒在花瓶中洁白的绣球花上。  
那场如同梦一般的经历之后，已经过去了三年，原本以为会被关闭的整个研究所，却在吉尔伽美什的手腕下保留了下来。  
因为库丘林早已因为车祸被医院签署了死亡证明，连续杀人狂案件最终以疑犯一人在逃，一人被击毙结案。被击毙自然是因为正当防卫；至少新闻上是这么说的。  
埃尔梅罗二世接手了研究所，虽然对于研究的后续方向感到十分头痛，但看在自己学生——也就是远坂凛——对此的积极态度上，最终是妥协了。  
他们放弃了言峰绮礼那走上歧路的研究成果，折回正途，开始从新考虑芯片的设计和植入内容的编写。  
当然他们还保留了一个小小的秘密。  
如今在主实验室内被秘藏封锁起来的培养皿不再只有一个——这是Emiya以唯一一具陷入假死的、曾成功接受过实验的人类肉体作为筹码与吉尔伽美什谈判得来的结果。  
“也无妨……在正式对恩奇都施行‘治疗’之前，就拿这杂种再做一次实验品吧……”吉尔伽美什看着钢化玻璃下自己挚友安睡的脸庞，带着几分寂寞地这么说。  
这个人，也只是带着某种执念罢了。Emiya不禁在内心想。但怎样都无所谓，对于此刻的他来说，只要能够达成目的就够了。  
而那日子已经来临了。  
Emiya走出资料室，想了想，又折返回去，从公文包里取出一个金属的、大小十分适合随身携带的小盒子。接着他向主实验室走去。  
他经过远坂凛身边，那姑娘似乎正要去资料室寻他。如今的远坂凛不再如几年前一般扎着双马尾，而是将头发全部束在脑后，透露出成熟的气质。  
“时间差不多了。”凛的声音中透着兴奋——这毕竟是她父亲的研究。  
“时间差不多了。”Emiya点点头。  
于是两人变成了同行。  
呆在消毒室和密封间的等待时间似乎比平时还要让人焦躁，Emiya觉得自己握着那小盒子的手在颤抖个不停。  
主实验室里的摆设并没有太大的变化，只是Emiya和凛如今都是这里的常客——这也是研究继续的交换条件之一。  
身着白色长大褂的二世站在其中一个培养皿旁边，大概因为数个小时没有抽烟，脸色看起来更阴沉了；伊斯坎达尔从培养皿背后窜了出来，把金属扳手装进了工具箱里，“最后的调整结束了。”他说。  
“那么快点儿开始吧。”二世调暗室内的灯光，按下了培养皿旁的一个绿色按钮。  
蓝色的光汇聚了起来，如有灵性一般在培养皿周身绘出图腾一般的花纹。那是最后的神经通路在被连接起来。  
不多时，光芒熄灭了。培养皿慢慢升了起来，从躺卧变成了竖立。  
接着，外层洁白的金属罩打开了，然后是隔绝着外部空气的钢化玻璃。浅金色的液体倾斜而出，流了一地。  
在那之中的蓝发青年，依旧安静地一动不动。在漫长的时日中，他的头发已经长到膝盖的位置，如今湿漉漉的贴在身上。因为常年只是躺在培养皿中一动不动，肌肉也萎缩了不少，看上去远不如之前强壮。  
Emiya走上前去，踩在湿滑的培养液中，定定地看着培养皿中的库丘林。  
但沉睡之人似乎还耽于梦中。  
“这是……失败了吗？”最耐不住性子的伊斯坎达尔开口了，接着立刻被二世用手肘撞了一下。  
“让这小鬼独自呆一会儿吧。”二世叹了一口气，拉着伊斯坎达尔和凛准备退出门去。  
“——等等。”凛抬起手对二世摆了摆，“我刚才好像看见……他手指动了一下——”  
而在Emiya所处的位置，能够看到的，是恋人那白皙的脸庞上，藏于薄薄眼皮下的眼珠先转动了一下，而后那柔软的睫毛颤抖了起来。  
Emiya觉得喉咙很干，不禁咬住了下唇，他觉得自己真该在走进房间前猛灌一整杯水下肚。  
尝试着睁开双眼的库丘林发现室内并不是很亮，刚好适合自黑暗中归来的自己。  
视觉似乎还未完全恢复，焦距还需慢慢调整，他微微有些失神。  
但下一刻，他感觉自己从未如此清晰地看见过Emiya的脸。  
那张脸上是怎样一种情绪呢？库丘林找不出言语来形容。  
似乎带着几分喜悦，却又眼角含着泪水；似乎带着几分苦涩，却又嘴角挂着笑容。  
但毋庸置疑的，这是库丘林记忆深处那个不曾改变过的Emiya。  
耳垂微微有些发痒，他这才注意到Emiya正把从一个金属小盒里拿出来的耳坠戴回自己耳朵上。  
“……你在做什么呀，Emiya……老子这是多久没见你了……”一开口，库丘林才发现自己的声音带着情绪难以把持得嘶哑和轻微的哭腔。  
“生日快乐，瑟坦达。”  
他那银白头发的恋人自然也是。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面
> 
> 感谢阅读！
> 
> 这个故事最开始的初衷是有一天跟海马桑讨论：如果L汪的手机丢了，然后被C汪捡到了，然后C汪跟阿茶发了很久的短信，最后去约了个会，阿茶日错了狗还不自知……这么一个傻白甜的肉文情节（喂
> 
> 是的如今它已经面目全非了……为了汪酱的生贺写出这么有病的故事，我真是干大事的人
> 
> 不知道会不会有人看到最后也没有理清三只汪是怎么回事呢（这也是为什么我标注CP苦手，总体上来说开车的一段其实是阿茶xC汪（那么撩的当然是C汪（擦鼻血
> 
> 如果有实在看不懂的地方……欢迎来问我……OTZ（一个失败的讲不清楚故事的作者
> 
> 啊对了，今天真的是67年来白昼最长的一天哦，NASA今天发布的消息呢w
> 
> 以上。


End file.
